As data centers grow in size and complexity, the tools that manage them must be able to effectively identify inefficiencies while implementing appropriate security policies. Traditionally, network administrators have to manually implement security policies, manage access control lists (ACLs), configure firewalls, identify misconfigured or infected machines, etc. These tasks can become exponentially more complicated as a network grows in size and require an intimate knowledge of a large number of data center components. Furthermore, malicious attacks or misconfigured machines can shut down a data center within minutes while it could take a network administrator hours or days to determine the root problem and provide a solution